A Secret Relationship
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. Mal, Bree and their friends have tried to set Ben and Malice up on many dates but they have never been interested. When they go to talk to the pair, they find out why. Contains M/M & F/F relationships. (For some reason I couldn't add the 'OC' character twice but Ben is also with an OC.)


**All rights to the OC called Malice belongs to Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998, the OC named Bree belongs to me. I do not own any of the other characters. This was requested by Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998, I hope you like it x**

Mal was sat in her and Evie's dorm room with her girlfriend Bree and msot of their friends. Her twin brother Malice and Bree's twin brother Ben was missing from the gathering, but there was a reason for that. The purplette looked around the room and smiled as she noticed everyone was sat with their partners. Doug sat with an arm around Evie, Carlos sat holding hands with Jane, Jay was sat with Audrey curled into his side, Aziz was sat with Lonnie's head in his shoulder and Mal was sat with Bree in her lap, the purplette's arms wrapped around her brunette's beauty's waist.

"This is getting ridiculous." Evie exclaimed causing the others to nod along.

"Yeah, Ben and Malice haven't shown any interest in any of the girls we've set them up with." Jay stated.

The group had been trying to set the two boys up for a while now and neither showed any interest. It was like they didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone. If the group didn't know better they would say it was almost like they were already in relationships. Although Mal and Bree were fairly sure their brothers would have at least told them if they were in a relationship with anybody. Mal stood careful not to hurt her girlfriend before she gently took the brunette's hand. "I'm gunna go talk to them and get some answers. Anyone else coming?" The purplette asked.

Everybody shook their heads at the purple haired half fairy. They all knew how Mal and Bree could get if their tempers started and their brother could be just as bad. None of them particularly wanted to get in the middle of that argument. Mal smiled at them before leading her girlfriend out of the room and towards the dorm their brothers shared.

They got to the room in seconds and entered without knocking although what they saw was not what they were expecting. As the two teens scanned the room with their eyes they noticed Ben and Malice on Ben's bed engaged in a heavy makeout session. Both girls shared a shocked look with each other before turning back to their brothers. "I think we need to talk." Mal stated snapping the two teens out of their happy bubble and they turned to face their sisters, shock and confusion written across their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" Malice asked. Neither boy moved from their position.

"We were coming to talk to you about why you haven't been interested in dating." Bree told them. "But now I think we need to talk about this." She said, gesturing to the two boys still on the bed. It was then that Bree noticed the 'tents' they had going on in their trousers. "We'll give you guys a minute." The brunette stated pulling the purplette out of the room. Mal gave her a quizzical look but one look at her girlfriends face told her that she really didn't want to know why they had to give the boys a minute alone.

Not long later Ben opened the door and let the two girls back into the room, closing the door behind them. Ben immediately moved to sit next to Malice, the two girls choosing to sit opposite them. The four teens just sat there for a few minutes and the girls didn't miss that the two boys were holding each others hands. "So, when did this start?" Mal asked, wanting to get straight to the point. Bree couldn't help but smile at her girlfriends bluntness.

The boys shared a look before Ben turned to face his sister and Mal. "About three months ago. Right before we started sharing a dorm." He told the girls, both of whom smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us? Especially when he kept trying to set you both up with other people?" Bree asked her brother and his apparent boyfriend.

Mal and Bree watched as the boys seemed at have a conversation with their eyes before turning back to face them. "We wasn't sure if things were going to get serious and when they did, we didn't know how to tell you both. We didn't want to just blurt it out but we just couldnt' find the right time or the right words to tell you we were dating." Malice told the girls.

At those words Mal and Bree stood up. The pair shared a look before Mal walked over to Bena nd Bree walked over to Malice. "I'm happy for you both." Both girls said as they hugged the boys. "But if you hurt my brother, you'll answer to me." They said simulateously and the boys couldn't help but laugh at them causing the girls to laugh as well. All four of the teens shared a group hug and the girls couldn't be happier that Ben and Malice had finally found someone who loved them. They could finally have their Happily Ever After.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


End file.
